Are We Fireproof?
by WhiteWolfePrincess10
Summary: It's been 2 years since Bella left and abusive Edward. She ran straight to Jake. Live had been great since then...until now. all hell breaks loose when secrets and lies all hit at once. Full Summary inside and this is an AH/AU story. Rates M just in case
1. Summary

**Hey everyone! I have another story idea to throw at you. I am not going to start this one for while but thought I would give you a glimpse of it. This is a Jacob/Bella story but I am twisting it with parts from the movie Fireproof. Which is why this story is titled: "Are We Fireproof?" This is an AU and AH story of twilight. I don't know how long this story will be it may be a short one, but like I said I won't be starting this for awhile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Story and Character Summaries for<strong>

"**Are We Fireproof"**

**(Over all Summary)**

It has been over 2 years since Bella grew up and finally left Edward and realized that she loved Jacob all along. They have been together and happy since then. They should live a happy life now right? Wrong, Life isn't easy and perfect. A year ago, Jacob had asked Bella to marry him and she said yes. But since then everything started going downhill and fast. Edward is still around, angry and determined to get Bella back for leaving him and humiliating him in front of half the town at the carnival then thrown in jail. Bella hasn't been honest with Jacob about her past. Jacob hasn't been honest about things either and a bit unfaithful, causing him to be a bit more touchy and angry at times. It seems all at once all hell breaks loose. Jake is caught, Bella's lies are revealed, and Edward is out of jail and seeks his revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella- <strong>she has grown up into a strong woman over the last two years, but has a haunting past. After being abused by Edward for over a year she had finally had enough. While at the annual Forks/La Push carnival she provoked him to lash out on her and in front of none other than her father. Edward was sent to jail. She begged her dad to not tell Jake. She had run to Jake after all this. Since then they have been together and happy. She did college online and moved out of Charlie's house. She found a little flat above a bookstore in Forks and funny enough she now runs the bookstore. She works with Angela, Emily and Leah. She and Leah had formed a bond over the 2 years and Leah talks to Emily now too. She spends more time at Jake's house then in her own place or he is with her there. They were engaged and happy, just like a fairy tale, everything was perfect so she thought. But life isn't a perfect fairy tale. She catches Jake on the computer when she has something to tell him. She is pregnant. She never gets the chance to when a fight breaks out and she leaves. Unknowingly her haunting past is coming back at her.

**Jacob-** He has grown up and moved out of Billy's. He went to college with Embry, Quil, Paul and Seth, only Seth just started. Jacob is the captain at the La Push/ Fork's Fire Department. Embry is his Lieutenant, Quil and Paul work with them. Seth is still in school but is working as a trainee. He had finally had the courage to ask Bella to marry him. It has been great…till now. With all that has been happening, a so called friend at the fire house named Tyler sent Jake an email with a link saying let this take your mind off things. Since that email Jake has formed a bad habit of looking at trash on the internet and it starts consuming him, making him not his self. He finds out Bella's lies, and does some things he regrets in the end. When he is sitting at the station talking to his dad on the phone, the fire bell goes off and he gets a call that makes him quickly change his mind about everything his is doing and said.

* * *

><p><strong>Relationships-<strong>

**Embry- is dating Angela **

**Paul- is dating Rachel**

**Leah- is dating a guy named Andy**

**Sam – is married to Emily**

**Charlie- has married Sue**

**Quil- hasn't found anyone yet.**

**Seth- is dating a girl from school named Kara**

* * *

><p><strong>If I get a chance I will make a trailer for this too at some point. But like i said this is just a summary to this for now. i am working on the stuff i have for now. :) who knows i may update sooner :) <strong>


	2. CH 1 Slow Fade

**Ok I lied…I couldn't wait to get out at least one chapter of this story. Now like I said this might be a shorter story then my others will end up being but we will just see where it goes. :) I don't own anything in this story just my creativity and twists. If you haven't see the movie Fireproof I Suggest it to EVERYONE! It is an amazing movie. I made the trailer too and it is up on my profile page. I have to tell you that I made it the best that I can using the two movies, I know the actors are different but just go with it. lol Songs for it are numbers 1, 2 and 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Slow Fade<strong>

(BPOV)

"Thank you! Come again." I say to my last customer before lock the door to close up. I shut down everything and walk out to my car. I have the feeling I'm being watched and I turn around looking around into the dark, but I see nothing. I get into my car and lock the door. I really miss my old truck, but we just couldn't keep it going. About a month ago I was looking for a new truck, I found a nice F150 I wanted but, I could not get it because the money we have saved is for something else we need, Jake says. So I got stuck with a car from a friend of Charlie's at the station. I really don't like it but I just have to suffer with it till I can make enough to get the truck myself I guess. I start the car and I head to Jake's house. I pull into his driveway next to his truck. I get out and walk up to the door. I open it and walk in. "Jake?" I call into the dimly lit house.

"Uh...yeah hang on I'll be out there in a second." He says from somewhere in the house.

"Ok, take your time, I just wondered where you were." I saw taking my hoodie off sitting it on the couch. I look around and see that he still has not cleaned again. I sigh and walk into the kitchen seeing the dishes all piling up again too. _"God does he ever clean anymore? He does this at my house too." _I think myself. I walk back to the living room and pick up the trash that was left out and throw it away. I grab all the dishes from…well everywhere and I stack them in and next to the sink neatly. He finally appears in the kitchen, he comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Sorry…I was checking some work stuff." He says.

"Its fine, did you eat yet?" I ask looking to see what I can find.

"No I haven't" he says sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Ok I'll make something, my spaghetti ok?" I ask as I get out pot and fill it with water.

"Sure, that's fine." He says like he is distracted.

"Ok" I say getting out ground meat and defrosting it. "So when do you go back to the station?"

"First thing in the morning." He says messing with his phone.

"Ok, I will have extra here for you to take for the guys. Paul stopped by to pick up a book for Rachel and asked me when I make this again to bring in the extra to the station." I say as I cook.

"Yeah, they have been asking for it, meant to tell you but I forgot." He says. "Tell me when it's done I am going to go and watch TV." He says getting up and walking to the living room.

"Ok." I sigh and continue cooking alone. I don't understand what has happened to us. He is not the same anymore. He gets angry fast, he is very distant around me. He has like given up on everything except his job and friends. We were so happy and everything. I didn't realize it at first but I do now that a few short months after he asked me to marry him everything started to change after one huge fight we had.

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

_I cleaned up at Jake's house then went to clean my own. As I was finishing up my room I find Jake's red fire pager he is suppose to have with him at all times. I sigh and pick it up. I take a container of cookies that need gone and I grab my keys and phone as I head downstairs. I go out to my car and I drive to the station. Our argument last night about me having to clean and take care of everything myself still in my mind. I pull into the parking lot and get out. I walk towards the open bay doors. Paul, Embry, Seth and a new guy Tyler were all out washing the trucks. _

"_Hey Bella!" Paul and Embry say._

"_Hey guys! Jake around? I need to talk to him real fast." I say._

"_Yeah hang on." Paul says. He walks away to go and get him. Tyler keeps eyeing me but I ignore it. I walk over to Seth and he gives me a hug._

"_Hey Bella how you been?" he asks as he is washing the rim on the tire._

"_I have been ok, a little stressed but good." I tell him honestly._

"_That's good." He says._

"_You missed a spot" I tell him joking around. _

"_What? Where?" he asks _

_I laugh "Right there" I point to a spot on the ground that is dry._

"_Ha ha funny" he says rolling his eyes laughing. Paul comes back with Jake just behind him._

"_Hey…What you doing up here? Thought you had work soon?" he says. _

"_I do, I just wanted to give you this." I say handing him the pager out of my purse._

"_Oh…why do you have that?" he asks taking it from me looking at it_

"_I found it at the house." I tell him._

"_But it should have been with me or at my house. Why did you have it?" he says again._

"_Well Jake if you cleaned up for once, maybe you wouldn't lose everything." I say getting aggravated. _

"_I clean and you know it." he says, he face getting red with anger._

"_Yeah, ok" I roll my eyes. "That is why I clean your house AND mine." I cross my arms. _

_I see his fist clench tight then he releases them. He takes a deep breath then looks at me again. "Thanks for the pager." He says in a low pissed off voice and walks off leaving me standing there. I sigh and drop my head. Tyler walks off after him. I start to walk away._

"_Hey…you ok Bella?" Paul asks._

"_Yeah, you and Jake both ok?" Embry asks._

"_I'm fine guys really. Oh… here" I says remembering the cookies. I take the bag off my arm and I had it to them. "I made too many so thought you guys would enjoy them."_

"_We always enjoy your cooking" Paul says with a smile. "Thanks Bella."_

_I put on a fake smile. "Any time guys…I got to get to work." I walk off to my car and drive off._

_Later that night at home Jake comes in the door and slams it shut. I hear him come up behind me and I turn around and see that he is pissed. "What's wrong?"_

"_What's wrong?" he says angrily. "You made me look like a dick in front of everyone at the station! How could you do that! They seem to think I did something to you or I treat you like some slave!" he yells._

"…_I'm sorry Jake…I didn't mean to start anything…" I say backing up to the counter._

"_Really?. Because I think you did. You are being selfish Bella!" he yells._

"_...I'm not selfish..." I start to say tears running down my face._

"_Yes you are! I help out around here and your house! Did you ever top to think about the fact that I work 2 nights on 2 nights off a lot of the time? That I am not home a lot? HUH?" I shake scared, remembering the last time I was in this position with someone. "Yeah didn't think so!" he hits the counter by me causing me to jump and storms out of the room and slams the bedroom door. I put my hand over m mouth to keep from crying loud and I sink to the floor. After a few minute I get up, put what I was doing away and I leave and go back to my place._

*end of flashback*

* * *

><p>I snap back to reality as I burn my hand on the pan of hot water. I drop spoon I had to the ground and back away to the opposite counter cursing under my breath. I look down at the side of my hand and it's all red and puffy<em>. 'Great!'<em> I think

"Bella? You ok?" I hear Jake ask from the doorway.

"Uh…Yeah just…wasn't paying attention. It's just a tiny burn" I say bending down to pick up the spoon and throw it in the sink. I hold my hand to my chest and walk over to resume cooking. He stops me and takes my hand to look at it. "That's not a tiny burn that's the side of your hand." he sighs, "Come here." He says leading me out of the kitchen to the living room where his bag for work is. He opens it and has some first aid stuff in there. He has me sit on the couch and he takes care of my hand. "You need to be more careful." He says when he is done.

"I know…I'm sorry." I say getting up and walking back to the kitchen to finish dinner. I call him in once it's done. We eat in pretty much silence. Just when I think I see the old Jake, it goes away. When I sleep here it's just like sleeping alone because all I do is lay next to him. I can't remember the last time we made love. It really has to have been like 3 months now. After dinner I clean up and put away the extra I made for the guys at the station. He goes to take a shower then gets on his computer. I sigh and I go and shower myself and just go and lay in bed to wait for him to come knowing I will fall asleep before he ever shows up to bed.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

After dinner I go off and take my shower and then into my workout room/ office and sit down at the desk. I turn on the computer and sit back while it loads up. I don't get what her problem is, she just asks so much of me now. On top of that I have to get ready to put the guys through training again and test the trainees as well. I run a hand over my face. Plus all the damn stress here at home is just pushing me over the edge. This seems like my only escape. I check my email to see if Tyler had sent me anymore good links. I have found enough on my own but he likes to help me out. He has been since that day Bella came to the station and pretty much embarrassed me in front of everyone. Told me I deserved better than that but told him no. so he suggested just having some me time. Well it works for me. It's better thought when she is not here but she will be asleep soon anyways. I smile as I see another email from him. I open it and I go to the link and click on it. _'Time to sit back and relax'_ I think to myself

In the morning I wake up and walk into the kitchen ready for work and see Bella has left already. She left a note on the counter with a bag. I pick up the note and read it.

_"Here is the food for you to take the guys, they are excepting it. I left you some in the freeze for if I'm not there the next time you are home. Your breakfast is in the microwave and a glass of apple juice in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Bella"_

I put the note down and go eat and take off for work. As soon as I get to work the bell goes off.

"Station 1 Engine 1. There is a Structure fire at 4393 State St. 40% involved, be advised there has been several calls about this." The dispatcher says over the speaker and radios. We get in the truck and take off. We get there and everyone is outside. We jump out and I walk over to the crowd of people.

"Ok everyone needs to stay clear, is this your house?" I ask the couple standing there.

"Yes, my little girl is next door but please you have to save our house." The man says.

"NOOO Jasmine!" a little girl comes running over.

"Holly! Holly where is Jasmine?" the man says. "Isn't she at your house?"

"No! She went home already!" Holly says.

"Jasmine!" the girl's father yells running towards the house. Paul sees this and runs after him tackling him to the ground telling him he can't go in there. I turn and run to the truck and grab an ax. I run towards the door but stop and pull my mask on over my face. Embry and Seth do the same and get the hose hooked up and ready. I go up to the door and knock it open with the ax. I get down on my hands and knees and search through the house.

"Jasmine!" I yell looking around through the smoke and ash. "Jasmine!" I crawl around and I find her in a room that is not burning yet. I get up rushing to her and I pick her up just as I get to the door I hear something explode through the roof sending burning pieces of debris down in front of the door. I back up and kick the door shut. I look around for another way out. And see the window is too small. I lay her back on the floor and I pull my mask off and I put it over her face to try and get her to breathe. "Help! Gets us out of here!" I yell frantically looking around. I feel cold air under my hand I turn and look and see a vet. I lean down and I can smell the air outside. I look behind me and I see flames starting to rise from the top of the door. I take my jacket off and put it over Jasmine. I pick up the ax and I take the vent off to start making the hole bigger. I feel it getting hotter behind me and I get it big enough to get thought I push the air tank aside and grab jasmine putting her through it. I feel flames getting closer to me. I climb down through the hole. I grab jasmine in my coat and I crawl under the crawl space under the house as fast as I can to the vet I see. I hit burning pieces of wood out of the way getting burns on my arm. I get to the end and turn around and kick at the vet. I get it out and I pull her towards the opening and put her through it. I hear Paul yell.

"THERE HE IS! Get over here! Get the girl!" everyone runs over and get her out of the house. Paul and Embry pull me out and lay me in the grass. I roll over on my back trying to breathe in the air. Too much smoke is in my lungs and Paul calls a medic over that isn't treating Jasmine. They get me on a stretcher and take me to the ER to have me checked better.

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

I get to the shop early so I can go over anything and see what we got in yesterday and today. Sitting in the back room I start thinking about the tests I took this morning, all 3 of them confirmed what I had suspected…I'm pregnant. I start going over orders in the shop to take my mind off of it and I see one that needs to be delivered. "Hey Leah, you mind if I step out? I will go and pick up lunch and I need to drop off these books to the hospital and the fire station."

"Yeah go ahead I will be fine here." She says coming out from the back room.

"Ok I'll be back." I smile picking up my keys, purse and phone. I grab the big huge box and I go out to my car. I put it in the front seat and head to the hospital first. I get there and I open the box and pull out a small box that has all medical books in it. I get out and I walk inside the ER to the desk. "Hey Jessica, this is the order of books that Dr. Keller ordered where should I take it?"

"Oh hey Bella, and he told me to have you leave it here, I will put it in his office. Hey did you know that Jake is here right? They just brought him in here." She says taking the box.

"WHAT!" I look at her.

"Yeah he got some burns…" she starts to say but I take off down the hall to find him. I see him sitting on a bed with a nurse wrapping his arm. I walk over to him just as he lifts his head to see me.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask looking at him worried.

"I'll live." He says.

"Hi, is this your girl friend?" she asks looking at me.

"His fiancé actually." I tell her still focused on him.

"He is fine, just suffered some minor burns." She explains to me. "Mr. Black I will be back with some more gauze and pain medication for you." She says walking away.

"Are you sure you are ok?" I ask looking at him.

"YES! I am fine I said."I bit my lip and step back. Just then I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn and I see Embry and Paul behind me. I give them a faint smile and look back at Jake.

"Well…I am glad you're ok… I was just about to go and deliver those books you ordered for the trainee's…" I turn away and I look at Paul… "Would you come and get them from my car Paul…" I ask.

"Sure" he says looking between Jake and I.

"…See you later Jake…" I say

"Sure sure." He says. I just turn and walk away. Paul has become like and caring yet annoying big brother. He follows me out to the car and I open the door and show him the box.

"Here is the book…" I say. He takes the box and I shut the door.

"You ok Bella? You're not your usually happy self" he says. "Jake seems distant from you too."

"I am fine, we just had a little argument late last night that is all. Well I have Leah waiting for me to get lunch, thanks for taking those books." I say and give him a hug.

"Any time" he says. I walk around the car and open my door to get in. "And Bella, if you ever need anything, you call me ok." He says with a smile.

"I will." I smile back and I start my car and go and pick up lunch.

A few days pass and not telling Jake about the pregnancy thing is bothering me a lot. I have to tell him today before he goes to work. I walk up to my flat and I see a note on my door and I grab it and walk inside with the rest of my mail. See that most of them are just bills. I set them on the counter. I change out of my work shirt and put on a clean one. I walk over and I grab the letter I had on my door and I open it and read it.

"You will pay for what you did to me. When you least expect it, I will get you back!"

I drop the letter and back away from it knowing the hand writing. This is the 5th letter he has sent me but all the others were mailed out from the jail. This one was personal. My past is coming back to haunt me. I grab all the letters he has ever written me and shove them in my purse. I grab the new one and my keys. I walk out of the house looking around everywhere I turn. I get in the car and I head to Jake's shove the letter in my purse with the rest. I pull in his driveway and get out. I grab my purse and phone and walk inside. I walk into the house knowing he is probably in his office. I walk down the hall. "Jake…I need to tell you some…" I stop dead seeing him sitting at his computer with naked girls all over his screen. He quickly tries to close them and gives up shutting the lid. He looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights. I turn and run out of the room. I hear him get up and run after me. "Bella wait!" he grabs my arm and the strap to my purse. I jerk to a stop and my purse slides down my arm to the floor the letters going all over.

"No! I will not wait! I am not going to stand around here while you look at trash on the internet! I never thought you of all people would be like that! Dishonest and unfaithful to me!" I yell at him. "That is what you have been doing all the time isn't it?" I lean down and quickly try and pick up all the letters. He leans down to help. I push his hands away but he still picks up one that is open.

"Look…Bella I can explain..." he says but he stops and looks down at the letter.

"What the hell is this?" he says.

"Nothing now give it back" I try and take it from him. But he doesn't let me.

"Not nothing huh? Looks like threats to me!" he snatches the rest from me and looks at them all.

"What the hell is all this! Who is it from! And When did you get it!" he yells.

"They are nothing..." I start to say.

"STOP LYING TO ME! I knew you were hiding something." He says getting in my face extremely mad. I back away like he is going to hit me. "You act like I am going to damn hit you! You should know better that I wouldn't do a damn thing like that! Now start talking Bella!"

"…He sent them to me…there is some things about my past I…never told you…" I tell him.

"What things?" he says through his teeth.

"Bad things… I was going to tell you… I just …didn't know how… I have something else I have to tell you too…" I say.

He is beyond mad. "What is that now? You cheated or something? What?...wait you know what I don't care! Get the fuck out Bella!" he yells

"But Jake…" I start to say tears coming down my face.

"NOW!" he screams. I grab my keys and phone and I run out the door. I get in my car and I drive down the road faster than I ever have. I call Angela.

"Hello?" she says.

"I am picking you up." I say in not able to hold back my tears.

"What is wrong?" she says.

"Just be ready I will be there in like 2 minutes." I say and I hang up. I drive to her house and don't even notice the car following me. I get to her house and she runs out and we drive off down through the roads towards La Push. All the girls know about my past but Angela is the one that was there with me. I explain to her about everything that happened at Jake's house and what I caught him doing and everything.

"Wow! Why would he do that? And what did you really go over there to tell him?" she asks.

"…I'm pregnant…" I tell her.

"WHAT! When did you find that out?" she asks.

"A few weeks ago… I took 3 tests and they were all positive." I tell her.

"Oh my Hun I am so sorry this is all happening." She says. A car speeds up behind me and then goes to pass me. "We will get through this. Don't worry." She says taking my hand. She looks up a second later as I wipe tears from my eyes. "BELLA LOOK OUT!" I look up and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>(JPOV)<p>

I stare at the letters on the counter still pissed. I take them all and shove them in the drawer by the phone and I grab my stuff and head to work. I go in my office to sort out some things and my phone rings. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi son, how are you doing?" I hear my dad ask.

"Uh..." I sigh. "No so good dad. I think Bella and I are done. We just don't work out anymore."

"What you mean you two are perfect together." He says.

"Yeah I thought so too, but it's just not working anymore." I tell him

"Hm, why don't you come by tomorrow and we will talk." He says.

"Ok dad, I don't think much will change but ok." I tell him. Just then the Bell goes off.

"Dad I gotta go" I say hanging up. I jump up and I listen to the dispatcher as I run to the truck

"Public safety to Station 1 Engines 1, on the Main St. towards La Push. 1050 Rescue time out 12:21."

"Tyler, Chase, You both of you with Quil. Seth you ride with us. Let's go!" I yell as we dress and jump in the truck.

"Engine 1 is route." I say over the radio. We start to get close and Paul is driving. "Can you see anything?" I ask

"We have a crowd already and …There is a car on the train tracks!" he says.

"What! You're kidding, this doesn't look good." I tell him not able to really see the cars. I pick up the radio. "Dispatcher this is Engine 1 there is a car on the tracks, I repeat there is a car on the tracks, get in touch with the train dispatcher and stop all trains in progress."

"10-4 engine 1" they reply and we get out and come around the truck and see the look on Paul's face as he is standing by the car on the tracks. I run over and look into the car and the first things I see is Angela trying to wake up someone not moving. _"No no no!"_ I yell in my head and run around the car and I see Bella is the one not moving. I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Jake! Jake HELP! She won't wake up! You have to get her out!" Angela panics Paul trying to calm her and keep her from moving Embry runs over.

"There is no one in the other car Jake! He says then he looks and sees who is in the car. "ANG!" he panics.

"Embry check for gas. Ang Hun, just calm down ok we will get you both out." I tell her. "Chase! Seth! Hurry and get those Hurst tools over here!" I see them hurrying to get them out then we hear the worst sound you could ever hear at this moment, a train horn...

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know I left a cliff hanger but I will update the next chapter today or tomorrow if I can, along with True Imprint as well. Just wanted to get a piece of this out there already. I couldn't wait lol.<strong>


	3. AN

Hello all my readers! Yes I have appeared again!... sorry for such the delay in all my stories...life just seems to get in the way A LOT. Being a full time Automotive student, working on a Ford certification, working, now running my own craft business (yay me! you should check that out too :) ) and everything else going on, things get rough.. I know you were all expecting another chapter but for the moment its just an A/N that im adding to all my stories. But don't get sad. i am currently typing chapters for most of my stories as we speak. I want to try and get a few chapters typed so I can post them every few days. I will admit I have had some writers block too for while for some of my stories. So this is another reason I am writing the little note. (that I don't like to add often) I want to hear from my fans. :) While I have my outlines written I want to know your ideas too. Your ideas are like sparks to my fire of creativity. So PLEASE send me any wild and crazy idea you have. Or anything you would like/hope to see in the story. No matter how far ahead in the future it will be. :) you WILL be credited for anything I use too! ALSOOO I have a facebook page completely dedicated to my Fan fictions. So like the page, I will post all pictures, updates and previews on that page. And it would be easier to hear from you all for your questions and ideas and anything else :)

Here is the link (just add the dots ) to the page for you all:)

** pages/White-Wolf-Princess-10-Fan-Fictions/13556996 3317727**

and here is the link to my business. Getting close to Halloween and I take orders for anything :) and I can ship anywhere :)

** WhiteWolfHomemadeCrafts**

-WhiteWolf-

If you have trouble with the links just message me and ill send you a link.


End file.
